


Smile

by Raichana



Series: Natsume Week [5]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Smile, young matoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichana/pseuds/Raichana
Summary: It's Matoba Seiji's Birthday and he wonders what he can do to actually make friends.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 5 of Natsume Week July 5 - Personality / Identity  
> I went with personality as the jumping off point.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The celebration had been small. Some of the children from the branch houses had been brought over and forced to give gifts to the presumed next head of the Matoba household. 

It had been like this every year for as long as he could remember.

They would come, have some snacks and then leave as fast as humanly possible.

Occasionally Seiji would catch adults scolding the children for not being more friendly. Part of him knew that their intentions weren’t as pure as they tried to imply.

Still, Seiji couldn’t help but feel a little lonely during a time that was supposed to be a celebration. After scanning the room, he locked eyes with a boy who seemed to have decent spiritual power. With a stone cold expression he walked up to the boy. “Play with me” It wasn’t a question, but it also wasn’t a demand. It was more of a vague hope that maybe he wouldn’t have to spend the day alone.

“S-sorry” the boy could barely speak. “I have to go now” he ran off before Seiji could say anymore.

Feeling disheartened he made his way back to his own clan. Nanase had been watching him for a while and when he got close she let out a sigh. “well that was an entertaining sight”.

Seiji couldn’t help but pout, Nanase had always been like this. She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and treated him like a person instead of the next head of the clan. This however meant that she tended to tease him. “Why won’t they listen to me Nanase” he mumbled. “It’s not like I was asking them to do something for me”

“Have you maybe tried smiling when you ask others a question or a favour?” She couldn’t hold back her own wry grin. “A smile can go a long way Master Seiji.”

The gears were starting to turn. Of course that was what was missing! A smile was how Nanase always got what she wanted so of course it would work for him. “Thank you Nanase” and with that he curled the corner of his mouth. He didn’t notice Nanase jump at the sight of his glorious smile. He didn’t hear the small chuckle that escaped her lips when he turned his back. He didn’t notice all of the adult suddenly grow pale. He had a mission.

With confidence he walked up to the nearest group of children, with smile in tow he did his best to sound more friendly. “Play with me”

The children were too stunned to move or say much of anything, they couldn’t help but comply with the request. Nanase was right all along. All he needed to do was smile.

Nanase on the other hand had to leave the room to avoid laughing loud enough to be heard. She thought to herself that he would eventually realise that his smile was actually terrifying. But she certainly wasn’t going to be the one to tell him.


End file.
